Me, you and chocolates
by missobssesive
Summary: Bella received chocolates from a secret admirer. She thought it was Edward or Jacob but it was someone else. Someone hunting for her.


I do not own Twilight.

"_One day you will become mine."_

I found a super-beautiful card and a box of my favorite chocolates.

"Hey, Bella," said Edward while approaching me. Edward was holding a bouquet of flowers. I closed my locker when he came closer. Edward is my best friend, who thinks of me more than that. "I bought these flowers before I went to school, for_ you_," he said while handing me the flowers. They were so beautiful. They were pink and red roses. I put the flowers in my locker, carefully.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for the beautiful flowers," I said. "And the chocolates." I added slowly enough, only for me to hear it.

"I'm going to the library. Do you want to come?" Edward asked nicely. I didn't have a choice but to say '_yes'_. He was an impossible guy to say '_no' _to. Edward steered me to the library. It was very quiet there. There was only me, Edward and my other best friend, Jacob, the guy who's obsessed with me. I don't really understand why he's obsessed with me.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob said while standing up. "You look beautiful as always." Jacob added. I noticed my cheeks turning red. I went towards him to sit beside him.

"So, what are you doing here? Oh, what a stupid question. You're holding a book so that means your reading, right? What book are you doing?" Why am I so nervous around him? Now, my cheeks are as red as tomatoes.

"You're not stupid. You're cute. Especially, when you're blushing. And I'm reading 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate."

"Is it any good?"

"Yes, it is. It's a cute story. Why? Do you want to read it?"

"No, you should finish it first."

"It's okay. I could always read it later. This is my book, not the libraries'"

"No, thanks." I stretched my arms out to caress Jacob's cheek. I didn't know why I did that. In a second, Edward pulled me from the chair, maybe because of jealousy. Edward kissed my cheek and said "She's _mine_." Edward dragged me outside the library. "You will become mine and only _mine_. Do you understand that? He will never get you. Only _I_ will get you. You will become only mine. Okay?" I slapped him, hard.

"Who do you think you are to say that I'm yours? I like someone else and it's not you. Okay?" I walked away from him. I got into my car and went straight home. I suddenly regretted that I slapped him. I suddenly was desperate for him. But, he shouldn't say those words. I went into my bedroom and slammed the door shut. I was mad and sad at the same time. My phone started ringing. The caller was unknown. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Bella?"

"Who is this?" I was so curious.

"This is your secret admirer. How do you like your chocolates? They're your favorite ones, right?"

"Can I know your name, please?" Now, I was more than curious.

"Sorry, but I did say_ secret_ admirer. I'm really sorry. But, I'm in the same class as you are in." Who could it be? Josh, Desmond, Jack, Bobby, Cameron, Daniel-

"How did you get my number?" I asked, very, very curious.

"Jacob. But don't blame him. I forced him."

"I- I um…….."

"Do you want to meet me or not. Come at _De Levine. _Tomorrow at 3 o' clock, sharp. House No. 7. Okay?"

"I- I- Okay?"

"Good bye. I need to go." He hangs up on the phone. I was completely speechless. Suddenly, I remembered today's incident when I had slapped Edward. I quickly dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" he sounded like he had been crying. Maybe disappointed.

"Bella? Please talk to me. I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"I'm sorry I slapped you!" I started sobbing.

"Shhh……" Edward shushed me.

"Can you come here? Please, I need to see you."

"Okay, Rosie." He hung up. I really needed to see him right now. I waited a few minutes then there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and saw Edward, holding a bouquet of lilies. I invited him in. I held his hand and begged for his forgiveness. "It's okay," he whispered. "Let's go to my house, okay?"

He drove us to his house. "Are your parents at home?" I asked Edward. He shook his head, no. "They are having dinner at their work." We walked inside his big house. He leaded me towards his room and shut the door once we were inside.

"So, can you spend a night here? Tomorrow is a Saturday. We have no school," he whispered to my ears. Can I? Sure.

"Sure, okay."

"Thanks." We sat on his sofa, doing nothing.

"Are you tired, Bella?" I was yawning. I nodded.

"I'll carry you to bed."

"I want to sleep with you." What was I babbling about? Your eyes were widened when I said that.


End file.
